What Is To Come
by DesireValenti
Summary: A new alien is reveald and it is one close to home......


TITLE: What is to Come 1/?  
AUTHOR: Des  
SUMMARY: A new Alien is revealed among one of their own

SPOILERS: TOO MANY TO LIST

RATING: G SO FAR BUT MIGHT BE CHANGING 

NOTES: Desire Valentine is a adopted sibling of Kyle's and has some secrets in her past. Some of this is made up from my twisted head and some has actually have happened in the three series.

ARCHIVE SITE: http://www.geocities.com/isabelandjesse

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned them, but I don't 

I look up from the book that I have been trying to translate and look at the people in front of me. Teenagers not much older than I am. Hard to imagine that I was supposed to protect them. Hopefully I would do a better job than Nasedo had done. He had given way too much information. They couldn't handle it. Hell when I found out that there were more of us I damn near had a heart attack. I never I was different I had powers that others didn't. I had worries about the thought and had had more when my brother was hanging out with them. Kyle, my brother, is the son of the sheriff ,Jim Valenti and the best athlete anyone in West Roswell High have seen in a long time… were are not blood obviously I was abandoned until Jim had found me. Jim or Kyle don't know about me. It's different when it's a friend…but a sister….I don't know how they would take that. I know they don't think I have any powers just Kyle's' quiet, book wormish sister. They really don't know where I came from. Kyle's friends are the ones I am supposed to protect they don't know what I have done to survive, to protect our secret, to keep them safe. I have gone into all of their dreams I know more about them than they know about themselves. It's been hard not to tell my family and friends….. But something is going to happen…. I can feel it… And my world is going to be turned upside down.

"To Protect and Serve our King" That is what the cover of the Destiny book says. It is like a handbook for our royal guards of our home planet. After we died the elders of our planet had sent this with the guards. Nasedo and I each have a copy. Supposedly Nasedo had given the copy to Tess. I doubt they know anything about it…hell if they can even read it. I am trying to transcribe it. It is a slow process I am trying but I haven't used our language in so long it is hard to transcribe the book. There's something about Tess I cant figure it out. Maybe it is a memory I haven't recovered….all I know is that I can't trust her no one can.

Crashdown The Next Day

After School 3:10pm

As I sit in the corner looking at the group I pretend to do my homework, while actually I try to transcribe. I stand to get some coffee and I hear a voice summing from the group. Its Max's voice. " Hey Des, come over here and sit down." Oh I don't know I have homework to do…." "Come on forget it don't you have all A's?" he says. I sigh and say ok. When no one looks I sneak Tabasco in my coffee. Don't freak I know It's one of our dietary quirks.. It is hard to explain. As I drink my coffee and listen to their conversations I start to feel dizzy. " Oh my god did you hear what Sara said to Mr. Robins?" exclaimed Maria " I can't believe she got away with that." Everyone was laughing and my Father had walked in and said hi to all of us and sat down. I can feel all the blood rushing from my head and sort of noticed Max looking at me strangely. I know I'm about to have a vision and I have to get out of the room so I can protect my secret. I start to back up and I drop my coffee cup making the others jump in surprize. My whole world went black and all I remember hearing is Isabel screaming.

::FLASHING IMAGES IN HER MIND::

A Strange Room

The Royal Throne Room

I'm behind a pillar

There's a small group of people

It is the Queen. Tess and Her guardian Nasedo

And Kivarr

And the next thing I felt was a connection. I have read about these. I read in Kyle's journal about his experience when he was healed by Max after his gunshot wound. He said when he was healed he saw into Max's mind that it was filled with images and memories of Liz. I see the same thing.

I jerk awake with a gasping breath. My nose is bloody I can feel it running down my face. I look around me and see Max to my side and the others Michael, Maria ,Kyle, Liz, Isabel, Tess and Father. As I look into his eyes all I see is pain and utter shock. My secrets out. That was not the way I had wanted to tell my family and friends. The next thing I know I'm on my feet and rushing to my booth that I was sitting at gather my things and take one more look over my shoulder before going out the door. They just stare at me.

I run as fast as I can back to "my" house. And go into my bedroom and take out a small duffel bag. As I through my magic books that the others don't know about, throwing clothes and other things into the bag. I hear the others coming up the drive way calling my name. I pick up my leather jacket that Kyle had given me recently and throw my duffel over my shoulder and open the window, jump out and make my way to the street taking my car out of the driveway.

Kyle stares out the window. "She just left! Without even saying goodbye!" "What would you have done?" Maria's voice raised. "She was scared." Max sits down and rubs his temples in exhaust. Isabel starts to pace" Are you sure Max about what you saw?" "I'm sure" he says looking up. "I say we just let her go…and forget about her." Tess spoke up. Kyle turns fuming " HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? ABOUT MY SISTER?!" 

"She left willingly we have to protect ourselves." she replies. Liz spoke up "Max, What exactly did you see?" Max looked nervously around the room. " I saw us, her memories of the home planet, a demonstration of her powers." Isabel looked worriedly at Max. " How powerful is she?" Max looked at his hands and said "She's pretty powerful." "That's it!" Kyle yells slamming his hand on the table "I'm going after her." "Desire is strong and when she wants she will come back and talk to us." said Liz "I don't want to hear it Liz" says Kyle waving his hand at her. " Kyle…..no don't." said Jim "Just….don't" he said tiredly. "But..but ..but Dad….we have to go after her she can get hurt." sad Kyle. Jim looks up from where he is "Kyle…if you love something set it free..Desire will come home, when she's ready I just don't know when that is." " Dad where will she go? We are the only people she knows, ever talked to" said Kyle. "That's not true I might know where she's going . Only one of two spots." "Where?" asked Michael 

"Well…Maybe where I found her" Jim replied. "Where's that?" asked Kyle. Jim had only one reply " The Cliff by the Pod Chamber"

As I drive down the dusty road their faces haunt me. The utter shock they had. I don't know if they will ever accept me. As I come to the fork in the road I stop. Not sure where to go. Still I can't decide what to do. Run away or stay and face brutal questions. God I need to think I look down at my necklace. It has always guided me and warned me about danger. As I move my hand side to side it starts to softly glow and glows brighter and I look up. It points to the road where the Pod Chamber is. I turn the car on and pull onto the road and drive to the chambers.

Part II

Everyone was gathered around the coffee table. Kyle had looked up and asked his dad "Why would she go to the Chambers? She doesn't even know where it is." Max nodded "He's right we never took her there so how would she know where to find it." Jim sighed "You don't understand" Isabel walked over to him " Please Jim if you know anything, we have to find her, she could be in danger." Tests quietly replied "The only danger is to herself." Micheal got red. "Listen Tess I know you two are not the best buddies but one of our own is missing .We need to find her so keep you mouth shut if you are not going to say anything that will help." he said approaching her. Maria and Liz tried to stop him. "Michael please we can't start a fight not know." said Maria. Liz walked over to Max and said " We need to keep Des and Tess away from each other." " I know I know" he replied. Kyle looked at his Dad. " Tell us everything we need to know." Jim sat down while everyone took a seat. " Your mom and I were out driving one night, we had hurried home to spend some time with you. We had passed the cliff and we saw a little girl walking along by the highway. We had pulled over to see if she was ok. In her hands were and orb and a book that neither of us could read and a little pendant around he neck. We put her in the car and took her to the hospital to check her out. When the doctors and nurses tried to take the objects out of her hands she became aggressive and upset. I had to sit here holding her possessions while they checked her out. They released her into our care and about that time your mother and I were having problems. We were fighting all the time and De shad these intense headaches…." "You mean like the one she had today?" asked Max. " ..yea like that but these were worse. We took her to the hospital and they put her on a morphine drip. Then her night terrors came and they were just so upsetting to see her like that." Isabel asked "What are night terrors?" Kyle looked at her and said "They are like nightmares but worse the person suffering from them often hurt themselves or others. Once she broke my nose another punched a hole in the wall. All the time saying she was being killed by a bad man. I remember sometimes we had to strap her down on the bed to stop her from hurting herself." Kyle chuckled a bit " God I'm surprised we didn't screw her up" Isabel moved from her seat and put her arm around Kyle. Jim started again "One time she woke up and over hear your mother and I fighting. She started saying that she never wanted to adopt her that she was mentally unstable and was a burden. Three days later she walked out of our lives." Liz spoke up " This bad man dream, did she ever tell you who it was?" "No never , she told me that it didn't matter" said Jim. Maria nodded her head " What are you getting at Liz?" " Well didn't you guys die on your planet?" Tess began to stiffen. Isabel took Kyle's hand in hers " Yeah we did by Kivarr" Micheal said " Liz come on stop with the twenty questions" Liz looked at Max " I think she's reliving her death or memories from her past." Kyle looked at all the aliens. "Have you had that experience? "They all shook their heads and Tess had done it with a little hesitation. Isabel started to stand " Come on guys we have to find her soon."

*************************************************************************************PART III

As I make my way up the cliff I look out over the horizon. I memories of Antar are hazy, I only remember colors and feelings. I turn my back and wave my hand over a part of the rock reveals a silver handprint. I press my hand on it and the rock breaks apart and moves revealing the pod chamber. I step in and look around. Everything is highlighted in color, blue and green. I set my book,orb in my pod that was tucked behind the others. I take off my pendant and move a false section of rock aside and stick the pendant in. It opens revealing the Granolith. I'm not sure if they even know what this is yet. The Granolith is a transportation device. This is the one in a million chance if we want to go home. I walk around it and make sure if it is still working. Everything seems to be. As I leave I re-shut the rock 

two voices startle me. When I turn I only know one of them. Mr. Harding, Tess's father. Better known as Nasedo. Another man is with him, a man I don't know. The unknown man says " Don't you know who we are?" I reply " I really only know one of you" nodding to Mr. Harding. The mysterious man walked up to me and held my chin up. " You don't remember the man that killed you?" My eyes widen at that comment. 

PART IV

" H…How can that be??" I stutter I hadn't heard of Kivar on the planet. My contacts would have told me….but would they? God this is all happening way way to fast. He reaches out his hand and uses his power to throw me against the pods. I hear a sound cracking in my back which I know wont be feeling to good in the morning. He rushes up and grabs my throat " Where are they?!" he asks me " I don't know what your talking about" I reply with some force in my voice. " I know they are here too, those damn elders of yours made sure of that." he raises his voice while he increases the pressure on my throat. As my eyes fall to the floor I see Nasedos body slide up to where we stand. As Kivarr looks away to where Nasedo had come from I think to my self, this might be the only way to get free. I punch him as hard as I could and luckily it worked he had dropped me. I barely can breathe, tears are welling up into my eyes as I look to the opening to the chambers. I see a group of figures, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know who they are. My brother Kyle and the rest, Dad knows me so well that he know where I was going to go. " Get away from her" Kyle says harshly. Kivarr sneers " What are you going to do? Huh, you're a pathetic little human, you have no power" Max rushes into the chambers with the rest of the Pod Squad "But we do" as the hybrids join hands you can already feel the power radiating off them. A bolt of energy , that is what they had created, it was focused on Kivarr as it was shot out you could see this shape run and intercept the bolt. It was Nasedo, he had reawakened and shot out to protect Kivarr. A shrill voice screamed. You didn't have to know who it was it was obvious, Tess she had just seen her guardian be burned to death by her own kind. She rushes up to his charred body and starts to weep, crying over her guardian, she stands up to Max and screams " What have you done??" muttering "Why Max why" Kivarr walks up to her touching her shoulder and looks straight into Max's eyes " Don't worry sweetheart he died fighting the good fight" his lips turning up into a vicious smile. I stand walking over to where my belongings are, the orb and necklace. I tremble putting them on. I don't think I have ever been as scared as I was then. " What do you mean?" Max demanded Kivarr looked back at me and I meet his eyes " You never told them?" I am tired ,weary from Kivarr hurting me. " That was what my book told me, I was to protect them without their knowing, I really didn't know of what I heard that day was ev…" I was cut off by Kivarr "Well your highness," looking back at Max " About fifty years ago a deal was made." Michael said " What kind of deal?" Kivar smiled leering at Isabel " My my Vilandra, you get more and more enchanting every time we meet" Max shot out a hand and grabbed Kivarrs throat, no one was to ever talk to his sister like that " Get to the point" he said gravely Kivarr sputtered out " Well then………the deal was to have you come to earth feel safe and such then have our beautiful little Queen here……" his hand had reached her cheek and started to softly stroke it. " ….get pregnant and guilt you to come back home. Have a sap story about you people need you, and how your parents need you" he said in a singing-song voice. " That kind of crap, you would come home and have a public execution, that was the plan until I found out that the no good elders had sent another set you to this god forsaken hellhole, and two guards. When I found that the other set didn't have the Granolith I figured where could I find the rest of you." he smiled back at me "We seem to have the same contacts my dear, since I don't want to be killed we will just use the Granolith and be out of your way then." Isabel started in " We don't even know what the Granolith does, you would you want it?" He motions over to me and waves his hand " Why don't you explain it" As I walk over to where they stand I wonder what would happen if I just let him take the key. " The Granolith is a transport device with the capabilities of taking us back home" I say meeting his eyes. Everyone is shocked about this news. " Why didn't you tell us about this?" Max said gently. " Because I couldn't tell you what I am… well now was I was supposed to work in secret, besides how do we even know we can survive? We are part human, we are more human than alien." Michal said " Well.. This is what I think lets just give him the key to it hell I have a better home there than wherever we used to live" Maria had smiled at his comment. I looked at Isabel " Well what do you think?" Isabel sighed and said "Well, I agree with Michael, we're more human than alien," She looked at all the humans in the group my father Kyle,Maria and Liz. " Besides I like it here a lot more" I smiled at her comment I knew I couldn't leave here, my family is here, but I have a duty and something inside of me tells me to protect them with my life. Memories of home remind me of that. I was Vilandras confindont, and the second in commands sister, who ever that was. I had heard they had found some answers but that's it. "Well Max this all comes down to you, you're the leader, it's your decision" I said. Max sighed. He has such a hard time, god how it must be to make all those decisions. " If you leave…" he said to Kivarr " never come back, if I get word you're here on this planet you know I will eliminate you remember that." Kivarr smiled smugly " Fine I'll just be taking her" pointing to Tess. "No!" Max's voiced raised "… you wont take her "Fine.." said Kivarr "I'll just kill you off starting with her" pointing to Isabel 

" No! .." I said stepping in front of her. Max sighed what is he to do, let his sister die or let Tess die pregnant with his child? Max gave a look to Tess and she replied "Go ahead you killed Nasedo I don't even want to stay here with you, I wanted my king back, but instead I got a boy, a stupid self righteous boy, in love with a human" she said glaring at Liz. Max had leaned down and whispered to my " Give him the Key" I look down at the pendant I wear around my neck and rip it of my neck and warily hands it to Kivarr " Thank you sweetheart" he says sweetly. This makes my stomach churn. As he walks over to the secret door that holds the Granolith he drags Tess with him. He inserts my necklace into the key hole and the door opens as he walks in the door closes behind him and my necklace pops out of the lock. The cliff begins to rumble, like a violent earthquake. Everyone tries to regain their balance as I walk over and pick the necklace up. We could hear the transfer pod getting ready to blast off. Michael tries to yell over the sound " We have to get out of here now!" I retrieve all my belongings that I had set in the one pod and I walk to the cave opening ushering everyone out first so I can make sure that everyone has gotten out safely. Everyone rushes down the cliff where the cars are waiting. Maria's Jetta is there and my Dad's patrol car. As we all turn my hair is whipping around my face the wind it getting very intense. Then there's a violent explosion, like a volcano a bright light appears and it shoots out of the cliff sending it hurling into space, leaving a trail of smoke behind. We continue to stare into the sky wondering if they had made it.

We decide to go home Isabel, Liz, Maria and Michael cram into her Jetta while Max, Kyle, Dad and I site in Dad's patrol car. I stare out the window reflecting on what had happened. By the time we get back to Roswell it will dark, you can already see stars appearing in the sky. Kyle gets phone call and it startles me, I jump like a foot in the air. He quietly says sorry. And leans over to Dad telling him to drive to the Crashdown We reach the Crashdown and we all walk inside to see everyone else sitting down at the tables. " I can't belive what happened" says Maria " I know" Liz said quietly. Michael is slowly flipping around the pages in the Destiny book. Isabel leans over and looks at me and says " What does this last page say? It doesn't look like the other symbols" I get off the stool I was sitting on and read aloud to the group" No it is in Latin,… **_Sic erat infatis_**" " Max quietly says " Why is it in Latin?" " I don't know" I reply "Well what does it say Des?" Kyle says "Translated it means: _Thus it was written in destiny_" Isabel looks at Max and says "What do we do now?" He stands and starts to leave the Crashdown " We find my son" he opens the door and walks out heading home. Liz rushes after him and Maria and Michael stay seated with Isabel and continue looking through the book.

This has been such a had time for everyone. Isabel losing Alex, Liz losing Max to Tess and then Kivarr making an appearance, I shudder at the thought of what is to come, more enemies? Losing more friends, family? Dad walks up to me with Kyle trailing and says " Lets go home, it been a long day" 

I smile and we walk out the door of the Crashdown and Kyle asks " So what else can you do with your powers?" I smiles and say " Wouldn't you like to know" 


End file.
